


Nights Like This

by autographic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Markhyuck kissing, This has no plot its just, bc i'm starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographic/pseuds/autographic
Summary: To be young and in love in New York City.





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlLHOETTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlLHOETTE/gifts).



> this is for you b.

  Donghyuck hears a click of the lock. The light footsteps. The switch being turned off. Can feel bed dipping behind him. Warmth against his back, and hot breath tickling his neck.

 

  His roommate is home.

 

  Donghyuck turns around and winds his arm around Mark's waist. The other hums, greedily closing in any space that they have between them as if it's not enough. He smells of alcohol and youth. Mark presses a light kiss on his forehead and he feels himself heating up from the simple gesture.

 

  "Glad you made it home safe," Donghyuck says. Mark laughs against his neck, pressing yet another tender kiss.

 

  "I didn't do much. Just had to take Jeno and Renjun home. Drank a bit." Mark licks a stripe on the tan skin and Donghyuck shivers, suddenly hyperaware of the rise in the room temperature. It was really cold earlier, but Mark being so close to him, so warm, made him all fuzzy on the inside. He presses the pad of his fingers on Mark's back. 

 

  "Missed _you_ ," Mark whispers.

 

  "You saw me four hours ago," Donghyuck comments, but is secretly delighted. He shudders when Mark tugs on his hair, teeth scraping against his skin. His breathing has become erratical now.

 

  Donghyuck knows that Mark gets like this when he has alcohol in his system. Affectionate, warm, and insatiable. His boyfriend is straddling him now on the bed, leaning closer to peck his nose.

 

  The dimness of the room gave Mark's skin a dark blue glow. Donghyuck closes his eyes as Mark interlaces their fingers, kisses him on the lips and he willingly parts his mouth, their tongues swirling against each other. Mark's other finger cups his cheek, tilting his head to lick on the upper part of his mouth and there's heat on his belly, intensifying with every contact.

 

  Donghyuck, matching Mark's fervor, sucks on Mark's tongue hungrily. Groans filled the air. Donghyuck lets his hand roam on Mark's chest as his boyfriend's grip tightened on his other hand. They pull away when it's becoming harder to breath, spit connecting their tongues and it's gross. It should be gross but Donghyuck likes it.

 

  They kiss again, sloppy and with a lot of tongue. Then, Donghyuck's sitting on Mark's lap now, lapping on his boyfriend's adam's apple, doesn't have to look to know how flushed Mark's cheeks are. It gives him satisfaction. Mark runs his fingers on Donghyuck's mussed hair, a breathy moan on his lips when the younger bites on the skin.

 

  After the makeout session, they lay side by side on the bed, Donghyuck enclosing Mark's waist with his arms, his head on Mark's chest. He is lulled to sleep by Mark's steady breathing.


End file.
